Un amor un tanto raro
by Mizuki Kuroneko
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una chica común con una vida monótona y normal. Es dulce, atenta y amable, pero cuándo Sasuke Uchiha, un frio y sexy chico, quién causa mariposas en su estómago le habla, hace que tome una actitud totalmente diferente a la suya.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, ¿Qué onda? XD Bueno, etto… No sé que poner acá. Primero: Es mi primer fic. Segundo: No lo hubiese hecho si una amiga no hubiese salido de chismosa a comentarlo con otras amigas; Me sentí presionada y cedí. Tercero: La idea es un poquito tonta, salió un día que desperté a las 6:30 AM y fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. Ahora sí, ya seguramente les aburrió tanta palabrería y mejor comienzo.

Advertencias: Un poquito muy poquito de Ooc.

_Disclaimer applied._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Un amor un tanto raro.**

Amanecía.

Simplemente un soso, aburrido, y normal día empezaba de nuevo. Nada fuera de lo común.

Sonó el despertador.

_Como todos los días_.

Se levantó y se dio una ducha rápida para luego vestirse con un atuendo sencillo.

_Como todos los días_.

Bajó a desayunar.

_Como todos los días_.

Saludó a su hermano y a su madre.

_Como todos los días. _

Para ella, la vida era así, monótona y repetitiva. Todos los días repetía la misma rutina que ya conocía a la perfección, misma que acaba de mencionar;

Levantarse, ducharse, vestirse, desayunar, coger el coche e ir al instituto, _acechar _escondida en algún árbol cercano al chico que le gustaba desde su infancia, y luego volver a casa.

Simple, ¿No?.

Haruno Sakura es el nombre de ésta… Chica común.

Es fácil reconocerla: Rostro cremoso y nariz pequeña, labios carnosos de una tonalidad rosada, cabello rosa,_ también_, por la cintura y unos irises de un extraño verde brilloso, como cuando el sol golpea a una infinidad de árboles bañados por la neblina mañanera.

Se podría decir que era realmente bonita.

Oh sí, claro que sí.

Sólo había un problema, su timidez dañaba cualquier intento de cita que podría llegar a tener.

Claro que, ella sólo quería esa cita con _una_ persona. Hasta aceptaría ser la esposa de _esa_ persona sin siquiera tener la dichosa cita.

Ya la muchacha iba caminando a recoger su coche y poder salir de casa. Fue monótono de nuevo: Cogió su coche gris, saludó a la vecina, le gritó a un conductor por pasarse un semáforo y llegó al instituto.

_Konohakagure._

Sí, estudiabas allí, eras el número uno, aunque ella se sentía la número dos.

Es decir; Sus padres son grandes magnates de la industria de la moda _y todo eso._

Realmente a ella no le importaba. Sólo quería graduarse de la preparatoria, tener una carrera universitaria, trabajar, comprar una casa grande para ella y muchos gatos y ya. Así moriría _**feliz.**_

El ronroneo del motor se detuvo cuando ya estaba en el estacionamiento. Sacudió su cabello para luego bajar del coche con un movimiento elegante. Meciendo sus caderas en un suave bamboleo. Se humedeció los labios y no notó como un chico suspiraba al verla hacer tal gesto.

Caminó por los pasillos del segundo piso, desde esa altura podía notar perfectamente cómo las flores brotaban en un árbol continuo. Amaba la primavera.

—¡Ey!, ¡Hola Sakura-chan!— La chillona voz de Naruto hizo que formara una sonrisa. Giró sobre sus talones.

—¡Naruto! ¿Cómo…? Hmp— Gruñó cómo respuesta al ver quién lo acompañaba. Su estómago revoloteó cómo si mariposas volarán desenfrenadas por él.

_Siempre_ era así. Con tal sólo verle se ponía nerviosa, pero al contrario de ponerse nerviosa, tomaba una actitud hostil.

—Hola Sakura— Dijo Sasuke con una voz gruesa y sensual. Casi paladeando su nombre.

Bufó elevando algunos mechones de cabello y pasó de largo.

Él apretó los puños mientras rechinaba los dientes. Sus obscuros ojos casi se tiñieron de un color rojo por la furia.

Estaba molesto.

Era cómo una _rutina de todos los días._

Él la saluda, ella es indiferente y se va.

—¡Vamos teme! Quizás ahora no te presta atención, pero cuando seas tan bien parecido como yo, créeme que Sakura-chan babeará por tí— Soltó el chico, golpeándole la espalda para darle ánimos.

Sólo recibió un gruñido por respuesta. Entonces supo que debía callarse.

Caminó por el pasillo a grandes zancadas maldiciendo a todo aquél que siquiera respirara su mismo aire.

¡Esa estúpida mujer!

Lo había ignorado _otra vez._

Ni siquiera dijo algo para ofenderla, pero la muy perra había pasado de largo.

¡¿Quién se creía ella para hacerlo sentir cómo estúpido?

¡¿Quién se creía ella?

Y sobre todo ¡¿Porqué no quería ser una de sus fan girls?

Él no lograba hallar la respuesta.

* * *

><p>Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos lamentándose por haberlo ignorado <em>otra vez<em>.

¿Cómo pretendía ser la Sr. Uchiha Sakura, si nisiquiera podía saludarlo con un '¿Qué tal, Sasuke?' o un sencillo 'Hola, Sasuke'?

¡Asco de nerviosismo!

¡Asco de mala actitud!

¡Asco de ella!

Estaba tan sumergida insultándose mentalmente que no notó cómo sonó el toque de queda para entrar a la primer clase del día.

_Matemáticas._

Entrecerró los ojos al recordar lo mucho que odiaba esa materia.

Sacudió su cabeza y entró rápidamente al salón de clases. Pasó con facilidad a los demás alumnos para llegar a su asiento. Colocó el bolso en la silla y sacó su reproductor de música para distraerse un rato, conociendo al profesor de matemáticas, no llegaría en un buen rato.

Se sumergió en la música poco a poco. Llegó a un punto dónde no le prestaba atención al mundo que la rodeaba.

Apenas y sintió cómo alguien le tocaba el hombro. Aunque eso no disminuyó el susto.

Sobresaltada, se dio la vuelta para ver con mala cara a quién la asustó así. Al ver quién era, su mirada se suavizó.

Hinata, una de sus mejores amigas, una chica bajita con ojos color perla y cabello azulado.

—Buen día, Hinata— Dijo la pelirrosa sacándose los audiculares para empezar una conversación con la chica.

—Buen día, Sakura—

—Cuéntame, ¿Qué hiciste el fin de semana? — Preguntó interesada.

—Nada interesante— Contestó la chica. —Salí a dar un paseo con Hanabi, pero nada fuera de lo común. — Completó.

—¿Y dices que eso no fue interesante? Bueno, lo admito, no lo es, pero al menos hiciste algo. Ino me invitó a salir varias veces, pero me tuve que negar. Mi mamá insistió en que no la podía dejar sola ahora que papá está de viaje. Ya sabes cómo se pone de dramática, no le pude decir que no— Dijo fastidiada.

—¡No hables así, Sakura! Es tu madre— Dijo Hinata, un poco sobresaltada.

—Vale, vale. Lo admito, no debí hablar así— Dijo Sakura, con un tono de arrepentimiento en su voz.

—¿Qué tal, Mundo? ¡Ya he llegado yo! — Llegó haciendo escándalo su mejor amiga, Yamanaka Ino, cabellera rubia atada en una coleta alta, ojos azules, un poco más bajita que ella. A veces se lamentaba por tener cómo mejor amiga a una chica tan… Llamativa y escándalosa.

—¡Vamos, Ino! Baja la voz— La regañó Sakura, con ganas de ahorcarla, pero disimulándolo bastante bien.

—¡Venga, Sakura! Hay que llamar la atención de los chicos— Dijo animada. Claro que al notar la mirada que le lanzaba la chica, hizo que callara de una vez, no sin soltar antes un 'Amargada de mierda' en un murmullo bajo.

—Bueno, bueno, dejando de lado, Ino que eres una escándalosa y que no sabes disimular tus insultos, cuéntanos, ¿Qué hiciste este fin de semana? — Preguntó Sakura.

—Creo que exactamente lo mismo que tú. Nada. —Respondió la rubia.

Ya después de conversar un rato más de trivialidades, llegó el profesor y todos se fueron a sus respectivos asientos rápidamente al notar la presencia de este.

La hora de matemáticas pasó rápido y llegó la hora de biología.

Si odiaba matemáticas, biología era despreciable.

No es que fuera mala en esa asignatura, no.

Sino que esa era la única clase que compartía con Sasuke.

Salieron del aula para caminar hacía la siguiente.

En el camino escuchó una voz ya muy conocida para ella. Se paralizó enseguida

—Esta vez, no podrás ignorarme gatita sin modales—

Okay, era oficial.

Realmente, el mundo conspiraba en contra de ella.

'¡¿Porqué me odias, mundo?' Pensaba la chica.

* * *

><p>¡Hola mundo!<p>

¿Se nota mucho que soy nueva en esto? :s

Ahora comprendo a las escritoras, las punzadas de inspiración van, vienen y se vuelven a ir.

Creo que el próximo capítulo estará listo para... Nah, no sé, para cuándo se me venga algo a la mente y mi hermanita mayor lo apruebe con un '¡Me encantó!' Tal cómo con este XD

Quería agradecer a mis lindísimas hermanas mayores por apoyarme y ayudarme tanto.

Gracias, **Nekiitha**, **Zerezo-kittzz** son las mejores : D

Ya sin más que agregar, me despido.

Cambio y fuera.

¿Será que me merezco un review? No importa si el contenido de este son tomatazos, críticas, elogíos, o todas esas cosas XD

**_Mizuki Kuroneko._**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo… ¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan? Debo decirles que ando con una sonrisota en mi cara. Cuando publiqué el primer capítulo pensé '¿Si les gustará?' y al parecer, sí les gustó. Después de el primer review , parecía una mosca pegada a la pantalla viendo el correo para ver si llegaban más XD Sí, lo sé, soy una exagerada, pero es que para mí, 10 reviews en 1,344 palabras sin contar las notas de autora, es muchísimo.

Ya sin más que decir, me despido por ahora.

¡Nos vemos abajito! : D

_Disclaimer applied. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Genial…

¡Simplemente genial!

Se volteó lentamente para hacerle frente a la voz que en estos momentos despreciaba tanto.

—Una cosa es no tener modales y otra es ponerlos en práctica contigo— Dijo rápidamente, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

—Oh, claro que debes, gatita— Dijo su acompañante mientras la acorralaba contra la pared.

¡Maldición!

Ni siquiera podía tenerlo a tres metros sin tomar una actitud de mierda y ahora lo tenía tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento contra su frente.

Sasuke descendió lentamente hasta poder verla a los ojos.

—Tú, yo, sábado, película. No puedes decir que no— Dijo rápidamente Sasuke antes de escuchar la negativa de Sakura.

Sakura abrió los ojos rápidamente de la impresión.

¡Uchiha Sasuke la estaba invitando a salir!

¡A ella!

En ese momento pensó, que el mundo no la odiaba tanto cómo había pensado minutos atrás.

Aunque… Sí aceptaba la cita así nada más ¿Parecería desesperada?

¡Oh, no! ¡Eso nunca!

—Ni lo sueñes, Uchiha— Dijo la chica con un tono despectivo.

Espera… ¿Qué?

Algo en la historia no cuadra.

¿Sakura lo rechazó?

¿A él?

Bien, es momento de jugar sucio.

—Respuesta incorrecta, gatita— Respondió el chico mientras su aliento chocaba directamente con la respingada nariz de la chica y sus mejillas adquirían un adorable tono rosa al notar esa acción—O aceptas mi invitación o…— Agregó mientras daba un pequeño lametazo a su mejilla derecha.

Ok, el muy imbécil sabe jugar bien sus cartas, pero no se podía rendir. No todavía.

—¿O qué, Uchiha? — Preguntó en tono mordaz.

—O no te soltaré, así de fácil. Acepta o quédate acorralada para siempre— Respondió rápidamente pero sin dejar atrás un tono muy sexy.

—No está muy buena tu amenaza, genio. Hay que entrar a clases. Aún así fue un buen intento, te daré puntos por eso. Acepto, Uchiha, pasa por mí a las tres en punto— Respondió finalmente la chica para dar fin a la conversación y escabullirse por los brazos de Sasuke para entrar rápidamente a clases.

—¡Hueles bien! — Gritó Sasuke una vez Sakura ya estaba un poco alejada.

¡No podía creerlo!

Uchiha Sasuke, la invitaba a salir y le decía que olía bien.

Ella lo rechazaba.

Él le lamía la mejilla.

Ella aceptó.

¡increíble!

¡Qué es increíble, te digo!

Ahora pasaría todo el día con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

Sasuke entró al salón justo después de Sakura, enseguida la ubicó sentaba en la última hilera de sillas y vio un asiento vacío a su lado.

Su suerte hoy estaba de lo mejor.

Caminó rápidamente hacía el puesto dejando su caer su bolso en la silla, dirigiéndole una fugaz media sonrisa y Sakura para luego tomar asiento.

Sakura se sonrojó. No era muy fácil ver a Sasuke sonriendo y la ponía nerviosa que _esa_ sonrisa fuese exclusivamente para ella.

El profesor entró en cuestión de minutos y todos se quedaron estáticos en sus asientos con miedo hasta a respirar.

Orochimaru-sensei daba miedo. Era mejor comportarse bien y no hacerlo enojar, si sin hacer nada no era bonito, una mala conducta hace que se vuelva espeluznante.

La clase de Biología pasó de una manera rápida, claro que ella no podía dejar de mirar a Sasuke con una sonrisa boba y él de vez en cuando le dedicaba un pequeño gesto que se podría considerar sonrisa. Salieron del aula apenas sonó el toque de queda.

Sakura iba caminando por los pasillos hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho. Se golpeó la cara con el dorso de la mano al saber cómo la había regado.

¡Había mirado cómo estúpida enamorada a Sasuke 90 minutos!

¡Joder!

_Jo-der._

¡En sólo hora y media dañó todo lo que fabricó en casi tres años!

Se supone que él no debía saber que soñaba con ser la madre de dos pequeños gemelitos con cabello azabache y ojos color jade que jugaban alegremente por el patio de una amplia casa mientras ella cargaba a una bebé con cabello rosa y ojos negros y luego él al llegar del trabajo la besaba.

¡Por eso la maldita actitud hostil!

Ahora seguro creía que ella también era una más de su estúpido club de fans.

Al notar cada cosa que había dañado en tan poco tiempo se deprimía más y más.

Se sintió frustrada.

¡Se suponía que él nunca se enteraría de nada!

Ella lo amaría sin que nadie supiese. Le haría un altar en su closet y le pondría velas aromáticas y muchas fotos de él.

¡Era perfecto! ¡Su plan era perfecto!

—Maldición— Dijo en un murmullo bajo mientras caminaba hacía la cafetería.

Entró a la cafetería mientras tomaba una bandeja, cogía una hamburguesa, patatas fritas, pudín de chocolate y una soda. Se dirigió a pagar sus alimentos y luego a sentarse en la mesa dónde estaban sus amigas. Comieron mientras conversaban de cosas sin mucha importancia.

Entraron a la siguiente clase: Historia.

Cómo ya parecía costumbre el día de hoy, pasó rápidamente la clase y ya se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares.

Sakura salió hacía el estacionamiento para coger su coche y llegar a su hogar para lamentarse en silencio pero algo la detuvo.

—Hey, gatita, ¿Quieres ir a comer unos helados? Yo invito— Dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

—Mejor no, Uchiha. Espera al sábado— Respondió esta fastidiada.

—Vamos gatita, no nos demoraremos más de 30 minutos— Pidió nuevamente.

Sakura supo que no podía negarse.

—Está bien, pero si nos pasamos del tiempo que estimaste tendrás que hablar con mi madre y explicarle porqué llegué tarde— Se rindió la chica.

Dos derrotas en un día. Buena racha, Uchiha.

Salieron del estacionamiento en el coche del chico, llegaron a una tienda de helados y ordenaron. Sakura vainilla y fresa, Sasuke, chocolate. Les entregaron sus respectivos pedidos y se fueron a sentar. Una vez allí, Sakura pensó que sería bueno interrogarlo sólo un poco.

—Hey, Uchiha, ¿Porqué tanto interés en mí de repente? — Preguntó interesada.

—Hmp, no lo sé— Respondió mientras se encogía de hombros.

—No seas tan comunicativo— Dijo irónica mientras agregaba un 'Idiota' en un murmullo bajo.

—Te escuché— Dijo cómo respuesta Sasuke al ver que la chica lo insultaba. Sakura gruñó en señal de enfado.

Terminaron sus helados y fueron a recoger el coche de Sakura al instituto. Una vez allí, Sasuke se despidió con un breve 'Hasta luego, gatita' y un movimiento de la mano mientras ella respondía con un asentimiento de cabeza y un simple 'Vale. Adiós'.

Todo normal, excepto que Sasuke se acercó rápidamente a ella y le besó la mejilla. Ella avergonzada subió rápidamente a su coche para arrancar a toda velocidad hacía su casa mientras una tonalidad rosada adornaba sus mejillas.

—A este paso, la actitud hostil, durará muy poco, gatita— Dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba hacía su coche.

.

.

.

Hola de nuevo : D

Y… ¿Qué tal? ¿Estuvo decente?

Debo agregar con mucho orgullo que este lo escribí yo solita 8D

Nadie ayudó a Vic esta vez :3

Y tampoco me dijeron si sí estaba bien, así que espero a Uds. Les agrade.

Está bien corto, pero para haberlo hecho en 2 horas, me parece aceptable.

Sin más que agregar, un beso y ¡Hasta la próxima!

Cambio y fuera.

¿Será que me merezco un review? No importa si el contenido de este son tomatazos, críticas, elogíos, o todas esas cosas XD

_**Mizuki Kuroneko.**_


End file.
